600th Annual Hunger Games
by Gordude09
Summary: *SYOT OPEN* Welcome all Tributes! After the war of the districts and the second rebellion the tradition made centuries ago still was permitted and with the capitol in power, your tribute(s) may be the last ones to be the up-risers... Message me your OC Forms and prepare to take the war to the Capitol after this thrilling finale. Selection On my Profile!


**Name:**

**Nickname(Optional):**

**District:**

**Age:**

**Appearance(Get in detail, or I'll stop reading the form completely.):**

**Personality(Do NOT use one word adjectives. I want description.):**

**Family(Get descriptive. Include appearances, ages, and personalities of family members.):**

**Friends(Same rules apply here.):**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend(Same rules apply here):**

**History/Background of Tribute(Be. Descriptive.):**

**Have they been Trained for The Games?:**

**Career?:**

**Bloodbath?:**

**Strengths(No more than 5.):**

**Weaknesses(No less than 5.):**

**Likes(At least 3):**

**Dislikes(At least 3):**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Secondary Weapon:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Volunteered or Reaped?:**

**Reaction to Reaping(If Reaped):**

**Reaction to Volunteering(If Volunteered):**

**People who you want to come say Goodbyes to your Tribute(Family members, friends, etc.):**

**Emotions during Goodbyes:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Training Score:**

**Training Angle:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Thoughts on The Games/The Capitol:**

**Tribute Token:**

**Arena Jacket Color:**

**Anything Else:**

**-Gordude09-**

1. AWAKENING

Platinum was down on the floor. The see-through never ending streaks fell down her cheeks; before vaporising into the shallow carpet, her eyes had swollen up into round balls of cheese, the eyelids closed before gazing above. Her brown refined hair fell down her face as the pink highlights dangled within the hairs grasp. The misery had ruined her life, her career and her family...it was time, the time when her abilities were strained to the never ending point where the peak was irretrievable. She sobbed on her carpet with her lips touching it as she cried out and mumbled out a few words. Serenity, Platinum's mother, walked in with her own usual persona, he silver silk dress dangled to her feet and her gloss lips began to intimidate Platinum. Platinum was the only one from district one who ever had feelings for anyone but herself and her family...she cherished and loved everything about life, even from day one. Serenity bent down on to her knees to pacify her daughter reluctantly, the grief tears from Platinum's eyes were as droplets of lotus flowers had lost hope...once more. The tears started to mount, only this time harsher as they grew and grew larger; the drops slowed down and soon quickly faded away, a wicked smile appeared on Platinum's face as she helped herself up using her railing. She turned away from her mother before cleansing her eyes and jumping into her mother.

"Now then...well...that's...um...done!" She screwed up her face as she expressed the last word that popped out of her mouth. She wiped her face as if she was ready to stuff her moth with a chocolate, by shoving it down her throat.

Her mother gazed at her whilst she stood up, placing her arms gently around her hips and raising her eyebrow. She stared into Platinum's eyes with a slight fury as she soon found out that this was a prank.

"Mother...stop...stop being so..._so_ problematic." Platinum said, pronouncing problematic completely wrong as she was in distress, worried about her mother's reaction. Without hesitating, Platinum ran towards her mother and folded her arms around her waist so her mother could not speak.

"Ahh...what bliss it is to see my child in so little stress, is it the reaping my dear?"

Platinum nodded in understanding, she grabbed out her comb and safely put it into her mother's hands, tucking it like it was as if she was kneading pizza dough.

_District 1:_

_Male:__ST Richter-Vuraangreg_

_Female: __Platinum Diamante-Bookwormboy134_

_District 2:_

_Male: Marcus Rock- LadyDunla_

_Female: __Miri Ismail- Pignati-POMForever_

_District 3:_

_Male:_

_Female: Teagan Fenea- Loopyloola_

_District 4:_

_Male:__Dante Throne- Sovereign1598_

_Female:__Marina Grove- Swimmyfinnick1_

_District 5:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 6:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 7:_

_Male: Daniel Woods- __LadyDunla_

_Female: Mariella Imora- LadyDunla_

_District 8:_

_Male:_

_Female: Paisley Twill- BOOKWORMBOY134_

_District 9:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 10:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 11:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 12:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 13:_

_Male:_

_Female:_

_District 14:_

_Male:__ Seth Jacobs- Gordude09_

_Female:_

_**District 1: Luxury Goods **_  
_**District 2: Masonry**_  
_**District 3: Electronics/Technology **_  
_**District 4: Fishing **_  
_**District 5: Power**_  
_**District 6: Transportation**_  
_**District 7: Lumber and paper products **_  
_**District 8: Textiles (clothing)**_  
_**District 9: Grain**_  
_**District 10: Livestock **_  
_**District 11: Agriculture **_  
_**District 12: Coal mining (Now terminated) **_  
_**District 13: Graphite Mining/ Nuclear Technology (unofficially they manufactured nuclear weapons and among that housed and produced other weaponry) (Was thought to be terminated, but secretly it wasn't)**_

_**...,..**__**District 14: Weapons ( Revealed later in the book after the rebellion, oops I said too much).**_

**District 1**

District 1 specializes in producing luxury items such as jewelry. Children living there take pride in representing District 1 in the Games, and are often among the group of tributes nicknamed "Careers", who illegally train for the Games from a young age. Katniss calls them "the Capitol's lap dogs" in The Hunger Games book. Once the Games begin, the tributes from the Career-heavy districts (typically Districts 1, 2, and 4) tend to form an alliance until they are forced to fight among themselves to determine the winner. Along with District 2, District 1 is heavily favored by the Capitol and is fairly wealthy compared to the rest of the districts.  
In The Hunger Games, both tributes from District 1 (Marvel and Glimmer) join the "Career" pack. Glimmer is eventually killed by tracker jackers (mutant wasps), which were dropped on the Careers by Katniss. Marvel is killed by Katniss after he killed Rue. In Catching Fire, the District 1 tributes are siblings Cashmere and Gloss, who are killed by Johanna Mason and Katniss respectively.

**District 2**

District 2 is in charge of masonry and weapon making, though it was revealed in Mockingjay that it is also a center of training for the Capitol's army of Peacekeepers. District 2 is a large district in the Rocky Mountains, not far from the Capitol itself. Its citizens have better living conditions than most other districts; support for Capitol control is stronger here than in any other district.[citation needed] Some citizens of District 2 give their children names of Ancient Roman or Greek style, like those common in the Capitol. District 2 tributes often volunteer for the Games even when not selected in the drawing. As such, their tributes are among those referred to as "careers". These tributes train for the games. Usually, this is illegal but because of the support district 2 gave for the Capitol, they are let off, along with district 1 and 4, the other richer districts.  
The district is made up of many small villages, each based around a mine. In the midst of District 2 is a central mountain (referred to as "The Nut" by Katniss) which contains the command and control center for the Capitol's defenses. Originally, District 2 specialized only in mining and stone-cutting, but after the Dark Days it was also tasked with production of weapons.[citation needed] During the Dark Days, District 2 was the Capitol's staunchest ally and received preferential treatment from the Capitol after the rebellion, along with District 1. In the third book, during the second rebellion, District 2 once again supports the Capitol and is the last district to fall to the rebels.  
In the 74th Hunger Games, District 2's tributes, Cato and Clove, were formidable opponents. Clove came the closest of anyone to killing Katniss, but was interrupted and killed by Thresh. Cato avenged her death and was the final tribute to be killed when Katniss shot him with her bow through pity after he was shredded beyond repair by wolf-like mutations of the dead tributes. In the 75th Games, District 2's tributes were Brutus and Enobaria. Brutus was killed by Peeta in the arena; Enobaria survived the Games and the rebellion to be one of the last seven victors left after the war.

**District 3**

District 3 specializes in the production of electronics. Most of its inhabitants work in factories and are very adept in skills such as engineering, which its tributes have used to their advantage in the Games. In The Hunger Games, the male tribute from District 3 managed to reactivate the land-mines surrounding the Cornucopia so they could be used to protect the supplies of the Careers. One of the previous victors to come from District 3, Beetee, won his Games by setting a trap that electrocuted many of the other tributes. He also used his skills after being chosen to compete in the 75th Hunger Games in Catching Fire. The other Victor chosen to compete in the 75th Hunger Games was a woman named Wiress, who discovered that the arena operated like a clock. Although District 3 seems to have technological advantages over other districts, it is actually very poor and typically doesn't do well in the Games.

**District 4**

District 4 is a coastal district that specializes in fishing. It is another wealthy district in which children often train to become Career tributes. It is said that District 4 has the most "decent-looking" people. The most popular bread baked in this District is a salty, fish-shaped loaf tinted green by seaweed.  
In The Hunger Games, the male tribute from District 4 was one of the eleven to die in the initial bloodbath at the Cornucopia; in the film he was depicted being killed by Cato after an attempt to flee. In Catching Fire, Katniss finds important allies in Mags and Finnick, the District 4 victors chosen for the Quarter Quell. Mags is an elderly victor who mentored Finnick in his first Games and could make a fishing hook "out of anything." She volunteered for the Quarter Quell, taking the place of Annie Cresta, an unstable past victor who won her games by being able to swim the longest after the arena was flooded. During the third Quarter Quell, Mags was killed by a mysterious neurotoxin. In Mockingjay, Finnick is killed by lizard/human muttations during the second rebellion. In the film adaptation, the tributes from District 4 are not career tribute**s.**

**District 5**

District 5 specializes in power.  
The female tribute from District 5 in the 74th Hunger Games is nicknamed "Foxface" because she looks similar to a fox, with a slim face and sleek red hair. She was one of the last to die, due to her cleverness, avoiding any form of contact with other tributes. She died by eating poisonous nightlock berries after watching Peeta harvest them, assuming they were safe to eat. She also stole a small portion of food from the Careers' supplies, dodging the bombs set up by the Careers shortly before her death. No description or name was given to the boy from District 5, except that he was one of the 11 who died in the blood-bath the first day. In the movie it was shown he had an axe to kill Thresh but he easily avoided the axe and hit the boy with a machete. In the 75th Hunger Games, Finnick killed the male tribute with his trident at the Cornucopia on the first day.

**District 6**

District 6 specializes in transportation, serving as a hub for the transport network. Not much else is known about this district other than that both tributes in the 75th Games protected Katniss and Peeta. The tributes were both addicted to "morphling," a morphine-like pain relief medication, with the book suggesting that morphling addiction may have been a district-wide issue.[citation needed] During the 74th Hunger Games, both male and female tributes were killed during the first day. In the film the male was targeted by Cato, who accused him of taking his knife during a pre-Games training exercise (though it was actually stolen by Rue). The female tribute was killed by Marvel with a falcata (a blade weapon). In the third Quarter Quell, the male tribute dies on the first day and the female tribute dies when a monkey muttation bites her on the chest and ruptures her internal organs as she blocks it from Peeta, who was its initial target. Peeta describes many colors to her as she dies, suggesting that seeing visions of colors is an effect of consumption of morphling.

**District 7**

District 7 specializes in lumber and paper. Apparently a large proportion of District 7's forest consists of pine, Johanna Mason comments that pine needles "smell like home."  
District 7 victor Johanna Mason won her Games by feigning weakness early on in order to catch opponents off-guard. In the 75th Hunger Games, Johanna was one of Katniss's allies – and part of the conspiracy to break out of the arena. Her district partner, Blight, was also part of the conspiracy, but he died after he accidentally walked into the nearby force field which electrocuted him (this led to Wiress becoming mentally unstable). After watching Johanna throw an axe into the Cornucopia, Katniss speculated that Johanna had probably been throwing axes since she was a toddler. It is believed that President Snow killed all her loved ones when she wouldn't let herself be bought by rich Capitol citizens. During the end of the game, Johanna attacked Katniss to remove the tracking device from her arm, but was revealed in Mockingjay to have been one of the tributes captured in the escape. During captivity in the Capitol, she was tortured by being soaked in water and then electrocuted, but was later rescued and taken to District 13. After that, she became hydrophobic and during the tests conducted to assess the strength and weakness of the soldiers, Johanna loses control of herself when the look-a-like Capitol streets are flooded with water. Johanna also steals some of Katniss's morphling to avoid dreaming about her imprisonment. She and Katniss became friends and roommates over the course of the rebellion.

**District 8**

District 8 specializes in textiles (including at least one factory in which Peacekeeper uniforms are made).  
District 8 was one of the first districts to rebel, as Katniss saw on Mayor Undersee's television. Two people from District 8, Bonnie and Twill, escaped during one of the uprisings and informed Katniss of the theory that District 13 still existed. It is implied that security is strict in District 8 following the uprising, and the citizens are desperate for hope. In Mockingjay, Katniss visits a hospital in District 8, which is later bombed by the Capitol. The leader of District 8, Paylor, is able to command fierce loyalty from her soldiers who follow her orders in preference to those of Alma Coin, the president of District 13. Paylor later becomes President of Panem.  
In the 74th Hunger Games, the male tribute from District 8 died at the Cornucopia at the hands of Marvel; the female tribute was attacked by the Careers on the first night and "finished off" by Peeta when her death did not occur immediately, as indicated by cannon blast. In the 75th Hunger Games, both tributes from District 8, Woof and Cecelia, died in the initial battle at the Cornucopia. Woof was an elderly, hard of hearing tribute in his 70's. Cecelia was a young mother of 3, and was noted to be about 30 years of age. It is later revealed that Cecelia was to be an original member of the arranged alliance to save Katniss and Peeta from the second arena; however, she did not survive the initial bloodbath. Woof also had knowledge of the plot.

**District 9**

District 9 specializes in grain. It is mentioned once that District 9 has many factories. The District 9 boy tribute in the 74th Hunger Games is described as having hazel eyes, but whether that is a common trait in his region is not stated. He and Katniss struggled over a backpack of supplies until he was knifed in the back by Clove, the District 2 female tribute. District 9 is the only district to lose both tributes in the initial bloodbath phase of both the 74th and 75th Games.

**District 10**

District 10 specializes in livestock. Katniss does not note any major tributes from District 10, except one boy with a crippled leg who is mentioned several times. In Mockingjay, Katniss meets Dalton, a male from District 10 who made it to District 13 on foot a few years ago. He reveals why District 13 is eager for new arrivals. He explains to Katniss that there was some sort of pox epidemic that killed many people and left a lot more infertile. He tells her that they need the refugees in order to expand their population. At the 75th Hunger Games, Katniss notes that the District 10 tributes, who are dressed as cows, have flaming belts on as if they are broiling themselves, a poor imitation of Cinna's techniques to showcase Katniss at the 74th Hunger Games.

**District 11**

District 11 specializes in agriculture. It is located somewhere in the South and is very large. The people are housed in small shacks and there is a harsh force of Peacekeepers. Common traits are dark skin and brown eyes. According to Rue, many tracker jacker nests were left there, leading the workers to keep medicinal leaves on hand. In the orchards, small children were sent into the branches to pick the highest fruit. Sometimes during the height of the harvest they were given night-vision goggles to allow them to work after dark. The district also contained fields of vegetables. The inhabitants apparently have extensive knowledge of herbs.  
Thresh and Rue are the tributes from District 11 for the 74th Hunger Games and play important roles. Rue was Katniss's ally and her best friend in the arena. She was good at hopping from tree to tree, but was killed by District 1's Marvel. Thresh was a powerful contestant whom Katniss admired for his physical size, his pride and his refusal to join the Careers. Thresh saved Katniss from Clove, whose skull he smashed with a rock, and spared Katniss because of her friendship with Rue. While the novel is not clear as to the circumstances regarding his death, it is implied Thresh was killed by Cato. In the movie, Katniss and Peeta see Thresh's name up in the sky shortly after the wolf muttations are released into the arena, suggesting that the wolf mutts killed him. The District 11 tributes for the 75th Hunger Games are Chaff and Seeder, both of whom know of the rebellion. Chaff is an old friend of Haymitch's, and had an arm cut off during his Games. Although the Capitol offered an artificial one, he refused the offer. Seeder tells Katniss that Rue's and Thresh's families are safe. During the games, Seeder is killed during the initial bloodbath (it is not known who killed her), and Chaff is killed in the free for all on the last day. In Mockingjay, Peeta tells Caesar Flickerman that Brutus killed Chaff and he (Peeta) killed Brutus. It is implied that Chaff died attempting to help Peeta.

**District 12**

District 12 specializes in mining (mainly coal) and is the farthest from the capitol. They are at a disadvantage in the Hunger Games because they don't learn their district specialty until they are 18. Katniss, Peeta, and other major characters come from District 12. It is located in the Appalachian Mountains, and the district itself is split into two distinct housing areas and social classes. "The Seam" is a slum where those who work in the coal mines live, whereas the mercantile class lives in the town, centered around the "Square". Both classes are easy to distinguish physically and generally socialize amongst themselves. Those from the Seam generally have dark hair, grey eyes and olive skin, and those from merchant families typically have blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Katniss is from The Seam, whereas Peeta is a baker's son from town. It is unclear if this class divide exists in other Districts or is unique to District 12. On the victory tour in Catching Fire Katniss mentions that she cannot see where the well to do live in District 11; as it surely isn't the square where their speech is being held. She also notes that many members of the crowd during the Victory Tour seem even poorer than the Seam inhabitants in 12.  
District 12 is very poor and starvation is a major issue for the citizens. Due to the lack of food, the local Capitol authority figures – the Mayor and Peacekeepers — often bend the extremely strict Panem laws. The electric fence surrounding the district to prevent access to the woods is usually turned off, and Katniss and her friend Gale often hunt there for food for their families or to raise money by selling their catches on the local black market. The black market, located at an old coal warehouse named the Hob, was where many of the citizens made their money. The Hob was destroyed by the Peacekeepers (whose local commander was replaced) in Catching Fire. This was followed by the bombing of the entire district after the escape of the tributes during the 75th Hunger Games. However, Gale managed to evacuate about 10% of the population—"a little under 900 people"—to District 13.[5]  
District 12 has won only two Hunger Games prior to the events of the first book; its only living victor, Haymitch Abernathy, survived the second Quarter Quell, where there were twice as many tributes as usual.  
After the war, it is hinted in Mockingjay that District 12 will produce medicine and start growing some food for Panem instead of producing coal.

**District 13**

Before the Dark Days war, District 13 specialized in nuclear technology and mining graphite. During the Dark Days, they were one of the major forces of the rebellion. Near the end of the Dark Days they managed to take control of the nuclear arsenal. District 13 was supposedly bombed and destroyed before the first annual Hunger Games at the end of the Dark Days war, but it was hinted in Catching Fire that they had survived, and in Mockingjay it is confirmed that District 13 had become, literally, an underground district when the population retreated to bunkers. After the Capitol and District 13 agreed to leave each other alone under the doctrine of Mutually Assured Destruction, the Capitol spread the story that District 13 had been destroyed; District 13 had control of the nuclear weapons stockpile and the Capitol did not want a nuclear war. This underground district has its own farms that it maintains in order to survive after the Capitol destroyed everything above ground so as not to arouse the suspicion of the other districts. This was a risk that, according to Katniss, the Capitol had underestimated. District 13 is a week away from District 12 on foot.  
In Mockingjay, District 13 is the center of the new rebellion. The lifestyle in District 13 is very strict because of their circumstances. When a citizen wakes up, they are given a temporary tattoo of their personalized schedule for the day. They are very thrifty and ration food carefully — even a small thing wasted is heavily frowned upon and minor theft is punished by detention. Everyone over the age of 14 is addressed as "Soldier" because almost everyone in District 13 is being trained for a military rebellion against the Capitol. The leader of District 13 is President Alma Coin who aspires to succeed Snow as President of Panem and has orchestrated the events in books two and three to circumvent District 13's truce with the Capitol. Coin sends Peeta with some troops with orders to kill Katniss in case she supports someone else to be president. Katniss later kills Coin because she had the Capitol bombed, an event that killed Katniss's sister, Primrose Everdeen. It is also revealed that Coin wanted the Capitol to suffer just like the Districts did by continuing the Hunger Games, but only with the Capitol children being forced to play.

**District 14**

**Revealed later on...**

**Taken from the hunger games wiki.**


End file.
